Brothers and Sisters
by Symbelmine
Summary: Hermanos. Buenos, malos, extraños y comprensivos; no todos pueden ser iguales.
1. Dragones

Este fic participa en el **Reto #29: Viñetas del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras" **

Espero que disfruten de él tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, pues me inspiré en varios hermanos que me encantan xD Mi idea original eran hacer shot's de pareja extrañas, pero el amor fraternal me pudo.

* * *

><p>Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad del gordito GRRM y yo solo me divierto a expensas del mundo que inventó<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo: <strong>Dragones

**Condición: **Alegría

**Palabras: **652

La luna brillaba alta, con una majestuosidad incomparable, más pura que la plata recién labrada. Daenerys siguió cepillando su cabello platino en la ventana, admirando toda la belleza que se alzaba en el cielo nocturno. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener un dragón de verdad, como los de las historias de su hermano, para subir allá arriba y tomar un pedacito de toda esa plata que brillaba arriba.

Dejó el cepillo aun lado y estiró la mano hacia el limonero que crecía justo contra su ventana, tomó con cuidado una de las hojas nuevas y la arrancó, el olor de los cítricos era su favorito.

—Hermana —le llamó Viserys, entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación—. ¿Ya estas dormida?

—No —le contestó con suavidad, a sabiendas de que era demasiado tarde y las demás personas en la casa debían estar dormidas—. He estado cepillándome el pelo. La luna esta hermosa hoy, me da ganas de tener un dragón para ir por ella.

Su hermano sonrió con malicia, acercándose de manera irregular por la habitación, preparando lo que sería una emboscada. A pocos pasos de ella, cuando ya no podía adivinar que tramaba, saltó a su lado y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas imitando los rugidos de un dragón.

—Basta —suplicó entre risas, esas risas que le hacían saltar lágrimas de los ojos—. Déjame quieta, Viserys.

Su hermano la soltó, solo después de hacerla reír un poco más y lograr apartarla de la ventana. Él creía que de tanto asomarse allí terminaría por caer.

—Adivina lo que te traje —pidió juguetonamente cuando ambos estuvieron sentados sobre su cama, cosa que siempre hacían en las noches para contarse historias o simplemente para estar juntos—. Es algo que te gusta.

Daenerys puso su cara de inocencia, fingiendo no saber que la caja que llevaba su hermano contenía dulces, esos dulces de Pentos que tenían sabor a vainilla y venían en diferentes colores.

—Pues no sé —dijo Daenerys, después de un rato de simular esforzarse—, pero como sé lo bueno que eres, me lo darás.

—En ese caso tendré que llevármelo. Esperaba que lo supieras, porque esta noche no me dejaré seducir de tus encantos, Danny.

—¿Enserio? —sus pucheros hicieron saltar una carcajada en su hermano, que acto seguido destapó la caja y le ofreció uno de los bombones.

Comieron en silencio hasta quedar saciados, ambos enrolados en sus sueños dulces. El caramelo era el favorito de Danny. Se relamió cada bombón que tocó y obligó a su hermano a comer unos cuantos, aunque sabía que a él no le gustaban demasiado.

—Háblame de los dragones —pidió cortésmente, metiéndose en la boca el último caramelo de la caja.

Viserys comenzó hablando sobre el Terror Negro, luego divago un poco sobre sus descendientes y las posibles causas de la extinción de los dragones, pero Danny solo prestaba atención cuando relataba las batallas y hablaba del fuego ardiente que atemorizaba enemigos y arrodillaba reinos.

Danny era feliz en ese momento, solo en ese, viviendo en la casa de la puerta roja, escuchando hablar a Viserys y con un bombón en la boca. Nunca, nunca en la vida apreciaría un momento más que ese, porque la luna de plata se reflejaba en la mirada lila de su hermano y daba vida a las historias que este le contaba, junto a los planes que tejía para los dos en el futuro.

— Y, cuando te cases conmigo y seamos reyes, podemos enviar a hacer unas hermosas alas de hierro, como las de un dragón, con las espadas que derrotemos en la conquista, y las pondremos en el Trono ¿Te parece?

—Siempre y cuando me dejes sentar en él.

—Claro.

Y la sonrisa, la sonrisa de su hermano era lo mejor ¿qué mierda era un puto trono al otro lado del mar comparado con esa sonrisa franca que le prometía el cielo y la tierra solo para que ella correspondiera?


	2. Rosas

Todo es propiedad de GRRM.

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo:<strong> Rosas

**Condición:** Arpa

**Palabras:** 426

* * *

><p>Los dedos bailaron una vez más sobre las cuerdas, todas tensas y hermosas, como hilos de plata. Entonces hubo un pequeño desperfecto, los dedos resbalaron y la nota salió mal, mientras la carne se abría y dejaba escapar la sangre.<p>

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Margaery saltó de inmediato y tomó la mano de Loras, no parecía muy lastimada.

—Sí, no es nada —la contestación del muchacho fue seca y ruda, escondiendo sus dedos lastimados entre la túnica verde oliva que llevaba ese día.

Su hermana sonrió solo porque sabía lo estúpido que era para él fracasar con un arpa, cosa que ni las espadas habían podido. Le revolvió los rizos castaños y lo abrazó.

—Bueno, Loras, creo que la música no es para todo el mundo. Deberías seguir con la espada.

Loras se revolvió entre los brazos de su hermana, buscando no parecer el niño pequeño que ella siempre veía sino su hermano mayor, el adolescente escudero del señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Ella forcejeó un poco, jugueteando con él hasta que se rindió.

—Sí, lo que tú digas, pequeña espina—comentó levantándose del diván donde ambos practicaban música.

—¿Pequeña espina, cómo es eso? —Margaery se lo tomó a broma, sabiendo que solo buscaba salirse de la embarazosa situación.

—Sí, pequeña, frágil y letal espina Tyrell —antes de darse cuenta, Loras estaba atacándola con cosquillas, arrancándole muchas carcajadas.

—Basta, basta —pidió a media voz, entre risas—. Eres el mejor, lo admito, lo admito.

—¿Soy qué? —pidió Loras, deteniendo su _ataque_.

—Eres el mejor hermano de todos —le concedió Margaery—, pero eres pésima cosa a la hora de tocar el arpa. Fracasaste como músico, hermano.

Loras sonrió tranquilo, revolviéndole el cabello a ella, para devolverle la atención de un momento atrás.

—Si eso crees tú, pues así debe ser. Yo tengo al guapetón de Renly y tú no.

Ambos se rieron.

—Ganaste con eso.

—Siempre gano.

—¿Siempre?

—La mayoría de las veces, y eso es porque soy el hermano mayor, y tú la pequeña y dulce Margaery.

—Solo mientras no esté casada y tenga todavía a nuestro padre dándome a detalles mi itinerario.

—Y entonces —dijo Loras, haciendo que su voz sonará dos tonos más graves— serás la heredera de la corona de nuestra abuela. Con ustedes, señores, Margaery Tyrell, la Reina de las espinas.

—No es tan malo como suena —comentó ella—. Imagínate, tendría a mi cargo todo el poder de la abuela, además del que yo misma pueda conseguir, y podría ser la reina, la reina de Altojardín.

—Y yo su leal caballero ¿verdad?


	3. Lobos

El gemelo de Santa es el dueño del cotarro xD

* * *

><p><strong>Titulo:<strong> Lobos

**Condición:** Braavos

**Palabras:** 409

* * *

><p>¿Quién iba a pensar que Braavos era un buen lugar en el invierno? Nadie lo sabía y lo experimentaba de forma agradable, pero Arya, la chica casi extinta en el corazón de la Mujer sin Rostro, se negaba a pensar que eso era el invierno. No, ni siquiera se acercaba a las nevadas veraniegas que una vez experimentó en su hogar.<p>

—Ni-e-ve —recordaba claramente las palabras de Rickon, pausadas, guturales y alegres ante el contacto de la esponjosa superficie.

—Sí, Rickon, es nieve —le había dicho Jon, revolviendo sus rebeldes rizos rojos. El niño sonrió sin malicia y salió corriendo al ritmo de sus gritos de: ¡nieve! ¡nieve!

Ella se había quedado de pie en las escaleras, mirando el boque de los Dioses con estupor, era la nevada más grande de todas.

—No se acerca el invierno si es lo que piensas —dijo Jon a modo de burla.

—Es mucha nieve, más de lo normal —contestó ella, caminando hacia él sobre el manto espeso sobre el suelo—. Pareciera que todo es blanco y reluciente, como mucho algodón tirado sobre el mundo.

—Pero el algodón calienta, la nieve no.

—No —repitió ella como un eco, fijando sus ojos grises en los de su hermano, una copia idéntica de ellos—. Por eso tengo miedo, la Vieja Tata dice que el invierno va a ser muy largo y… bueno, no quiero ver grumkins o snarks

Su hermano se rió y le revolvió el pelo.

—Ay, Arya, solo tú crees en todo lo que dice la Vieja Tata. No te preocupes, sea como sea el invierno, todos vamos a estar juntos y los grumkins y snarks no entrarán a Invernalia.

Ella en ese momento podía decirle lo mismo a él, que había sido un iluso y que el invierno era aún peor que en los cuentos de su ama de cría; ellos no estaban juntos, la mayor parte de la familia había muerto y que cualquier monstruo podía entrar en su casa, desde krakens hasta leones, solo porque los lobos se habían agotado.

Arya estaba en Braavos, frente a un invierno menos crudo de lo que había creído durante todo el verano de su infancia, pero tan sola y alejada de su manada que estaba dispuesta a renunciar al confortable ambiente de ese país distante para entrar de lleno al frio y vengar el final tan inesperado de los proyectos que los Señores del Invierno hicieran antes de ir al sur.


End file.
